divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Grottu
The Grottu are one of the oldest tribes of selka, founded during the Age of Monsters, including among their number selka from the very first generation. They live on eastern Atokhekwoi, on a peninsula roughly a thousand kilometres south of the Kangjiang river near the Hyummin tribe. History The Dawn of Blood Kirron created the first selka.Kirron creates the first selka - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4872684 Grottu was what the local selka had come to call the local beach. Hoshaf killed his friend Viyoh in a fit of anger over a dispute regarding Antorophu and chiefdom. Hoshaf was guilty. Thumfaten convinced Hoshaf that it was Kirron's will, and convinced him to claim the currently-empty position of chief with Thumfaten as prophet-advisor. At the announcement, some selka were appalled, and they were attacked by Thumfaten's supporters in a bloody coup.Hoshaf becomes chief - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875829 Thumfaten instituted a caste system, splitting the Grottu into servants and workers, and leaders including himself and Hoshaf. The workers were put to work in building a stone altar to Kirron, a tiered structure with a 10 by 10 foot 3 foot tall base and an 8 by 8 foot second tier. In this time, Thumfaten told Hoshaf “You’re the chieftain. Your role is to do whatever you wish, take whatever you please. It’s all in Father Kirron’s plan.”An altar is built. Atmav attacks the Grottu - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4878891 Then Atmav arrived at the tribe. Thumfaten attempted to extend hospitality and convert her to belief in Kirron, but Atmav's paranoia towards Vakk led her to turn against Thumfaten and the tribe. Yimbo emerged to fight Atmav, but Atmav managed to overpower Yimbo and hurled him into the selka, killing some of them, including the Tyuppa daughter of Panganeem. Atmav then left. In the aftermath, Thumfaten berated Hoshaf for weakness, spurring Hoshaf into action. Not long afterwards, Parvus manifested to Thumfaten. Parvus warned Thumfaten not to fail in his role as prophet and priest and promised to reward him if Thumfaten did well. Parvus then granted a boon to the Grottu: a fish with eye patterns on the scales, whose powdered scales could cure fever, nicknamed the 'butterfly fish'.Parvus appears to Thumfaten - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4879643 Meanwhile, Panganeem, Yuppiglo, Juttyu and Hejingo were out hunting for a pyrgeraki. They were met by Arryn, who after a short conversation resolved to watch their hunt. Panganeem managed to catch and kill two pyrgerakia, and Arryn caught a third. Arryn blessed the hunters with heightened tracking skills for an excellent hunt.Arryn meets Panganeem. Panganeem catches pygerakia. Panganeem returns to discover his daughter died. Gralph meets Panganeem - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880347 When Panganeem returned to the Grottu tribe, he discovered the death of Tyuppa his daughter. He took the pyrgeraki intended as a ritual sacrifice for Kirron and butchered it on the altar despite resistance from the other selka, crying out to Kirron for strength to avenge his daughter. Later that night, Panganeem was visited by Gralph the K'night, who talked him out of revenge and coached him in the way of the K'nights, which is to help selka grow stronger and thus becomes stronger yourself. Panganeem and Juttyu departed the following morning. The loss of Panganeem and Juttyu impacted the Grottu's morale, but this was restored when Thumfaten revealed the butterfly fish to the tribe, cementing his reputation as a prophet. Meanwhile Hoshaf grew more direct and aggressive. But he was still haunted by what he had done to Viyoh (whose remains still lay on the sacred beach of the Grottu). At this time Narzhak appeared to Hoshaf, introducing himself as Kirron's blood-kin. Narzhak affirmed Hoshaf's status as murderer and victor and encouraged him to overpower others and be the strongest. Narzhak also granted the Grottu a gift of iron maces, spears and pikes, to be used as weapons of war to subjugate other tribes. The tribe was jubilant at the news.Narzhak visits Hoshaf and grants weapons. Thumfaten is killed. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881253 At this time, Hoshaf also resolved to take Antorophu as his wife by force, and on learning that she and Viyoh had had two children Hoshaf also resolved to kill those children. Thumfaten opposed Hoshaf in this and in going to war, so Hoshaf killed Thumfaten. Yupilgo learned of this and went to warn Antorophu. They fled with a mob chasing them, Yupilgo carrying Dradinku (her eldest) and Antorophu carrying her youngest. Antorophu was struck down, her baby dying in the fall, and she committed suicide before the mob could capture her. Yupilgo successfully fled with Dradinku, although Yupilgo fell down, knocked his head and became blind.Antorophu and her baby son dies, while Yupilgo flees with her eldest son Dradinku - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4883952 Hoshaf was furious at news of Antorophu's suicide, and he had become completely absorbed by his own strength and power. He had the naysayers in his tribe killed. Hoshaf was feared by his people. That same day Hoshaf led an invasion of the Grottu's southern neighbour, the Opporu tribe (who were noted for painting themselves with purple dye). Hoshaf claimed that it was his divine mandate from Kirron and his bloodkin to unite all selka under Grottu rule. The leader of the Opporu, Jorhuffa, and the tribe rejected Hoshaf, so Hoshaf and the Grottu attacked, slaughtering many of the Opporu selka with their superior weaponry.The Grottu attack and defeat the Opporu tribe - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4885699 The Grottu continued to grow, both by conquest of smaller tribes and by attracting other tribes to their zealous cause. Hoshaf grew more restless and bloodthirsty, to the point that his subordinates threatened to overthrow him. To maintain his position, Hoshaf declared war on the Hyummin tribe.Grottu expand, but are defeated by the Hyummin. Dradinku takes over as chief - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4907108 Yupilgo had warned the Hyummin of the Grottu's advance, and Panganeem had by then managed to unite the Hyummin. When the Grottu arrived with their large well-equipped army, they were met by a small force consisting of Panganeem, Juttyu and a few of the bravest Hyummin, K'nights of Tyuppa among them. Panganeem goaded Hoshaf into attacking. In the ensuing battle many K'nights died, until Panganeem ordered a retreat. They fled through a field of dry grass, with the Grottu in pursuit. However, the retreat was to lead them into a trap, for Ippino set the field ablaze. The Grottu were routed, Hoshaf was killed by his own men, and the survivors were captured. Yupilgo and Panganeem persuaded the council of the Hyummin to be merciful to the survivors, to not enact revenge, and to send the Grottu back under the leadership of Dradinku. Yupilgo and Juttyu returned to the Grottu to raise Dradinku to be a good chieftain. The years that followed were ones of peace and friendship with the Hyummin. Notable People Hoshaf - first chief of the Grottu, and third selka created by Kirron. He was a meek man, but eventually grew more aggressive, direct and bloodthirsty. Thumfaten - prophet-advisor to Hoshaf, and fifth selka created by Kirron. He was a fat, sly, cruel and power-hungry man. He spoke like a pious priest of Kirron. Viyoh - first selka created by Kirron, prior friend of Hoshaf, and love interest of Antorophu. Antorophu - second selka created by Kirron. She loved Viyoh, and was desired by both Viyoh and Hoshaf. Panganeem - an esteemed hunter, the best of the tribe. He was a bold man. First of the K'nights of Tyuppa. Yupilgo - (also Yuppiglo) a skinny hunter with a good heart. He went blind from a head injury after fleeing the Grottu. Juttyu - 'The Giant'. A hunter, and close friend of Panganeem. One of the first K'nights of Tyuppa. Dradinku - eldest son of Antorophu and Viyoh. The second chieftain of the Grottu. References Category:Mortals